


Suitors

by ferdinandsgirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferdinandsgirl/pseuds/ferdinandsgirl
Summary: Ferdinand has men and women alike fawning over him, Hubert included. What happens when the Empire holds a ball and Hubert gets jealous?
Kudos: 2





	Suitors

**Author's Note:**

> This is post time skip!

In the midst of war, there’s few joys.

Hosting a ball is one of them.

Everyone with the empire is there, dressed up, dancing and drinking together in the monastery. 

Ferdinand, a powerful person in the empire had many suitors for marriage. 

This made Hubert’s blood boil. Seeing Ferdinand talking being pursued by men and women. 

Every now and then, Ferdinand would look to Hubert, scowling and drinking his drink. He always took a big swig when he saw Ferdinand smile at another that was not him. 

“Such a shame, poor Ferdinand has to entertain so many people tonight.” Edelgard said, reading Hubert’s scowl. She knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“I’m sure he’s enjoying the attention” Hubert said, taking another drink

“I wouldn’t be so sure” Edelgard said “Maybe he’d enjoy the attention from someone dancing with him in front of everyone.” She hinted 

Hubert smirked. He imagined all eyes on them as they dance, him holding Ferdinand close. He put his drink down to go dance with Ferdinand, his mind was made up. 

Ferdinand looked so beautiful, his long hair flowing down his back. He laughed at a joke a gentleman said before getting interrupted   
“Ferdinand, may I have this dance?” He stuck his hand out

Ferdinand blushed and nodded taking his hand and was whipped away to the dance floor.

Hubert held him close, his hand on his back. Ferdinand looked up in Hubert’s dark eyes. They swayed all over the dance floor. A blush covering Ferdinand’s face and a smirk on Hubert’s. All eyes on them as Hubert spun, held, and danced away Ferdinand.

Holding him close, Hubert imagined what it be like to fuck Ferdinand.  
And by the lustful look on Ferdinand’s face, it was obvious that Ferdinand thought the same. 

They waltzed on the dance floor, all eyes watched but Hubert’s and Ferdinand’s eyes were only on each other. 

As the dance ended they broke away, bowing. Ferdinand whispered to Hubert “Goddess Tower, be there in 5.” He said before leaving Hubert’s side.

Hubert’s smirk appeared on his face again. He obeyed, waiting for Ferdinand to arrive.

“You came, I’m surprised.” Ferdinand spoke

Hubert turned around to face Ferdinand. “And why’s that? I’d never miss an opportunity like this, especially since you’ve seen to catch the entire Empire’s attention.” 

Ferdinand chuckled, “Not anyone’s that matters, or so I thought.” He looked at Hubert, moving closer to him, until they were inches away. “But it seems” he breathed heavily, touching Hubert’s chest softly “I’ve caught yours.” Ferdinand looked up at him. 

Hubert smirked “you have my full attention Ferdinand. What will you do with it?” Hubert whispered the last part.

Ferdinand smiled, dropping to his knees, putting his hair back, he took Hubert’s cock out of his pants, smirking before he put his mouth on it. 

“Good boy” Hubert breathed out

Ferdinand sucked him off, and after a few seconds, Hubert couldn’t contain himself from thrusting into Ferdinand’s mouth. He moaned so loud, Hubert could feel the vibrations on his dick. He made a moan, a deep moan that just made Ferdinand want more. Hubert thrusted a few more times before Ferdinand pulled off 

“I want you to finish inside me” Ferdinand breathed out, catching his breath. Hubert smirked “Get your ass up here then” 

Ferdinand smiled and happily got up, taking Hubert’s remaining clothes off as well as his while they sloppily kissed. Hubert picked up Ferdinand and Ferdinand wrapped his legs around Hubert’s waist.

Hubert stuck his tongue in Ferdinand’s mouth, slamming him against the wall. He stuck himself in Ferdinand, which landed a loud moan from Ferdinand   
“Shh, not so loud” Hubert whispered in his ear.  
“Yes sir” Ferdinand whined “Harder”  
Hubert chuckled, grunting as he fucked him harder, he gripped Ferdinand’s hair and pulled   
“Hubert!! Ahh~!” He moaned 

Ferdinand dug his nails into Hubert’s back, leaving scratches down it as he was fucked against the wall. He couldn’t make out a word other than “Yes!” “Hubert!” And occasionally “more!” 

Hubert finally gave a tug at Ferdinand’s hair and finished inside him. As for Ferdinand his came all over Hubert’s chest. 

Ferdinand got down and wobbled a bit as he put his clothes back on. Hubert smirked, seeing his work. 

Ferdinand grabbed Hubert’s hand. “Maybe, maybe this could be more than a one time thing”

Hubert smiled “I planned on it.”

They returned to the ball with no evidence of what happened in the tower other than the look Edelgard made when they came back in.


End file.
